


Meowsic Lessons

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [38]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just Add Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Treble brings the children over for a visit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120
Collections: Ineffable Cats





	Meowsic Lessons

Meowsic Lessons

“Crowley darling, the children have come for a visit!” Aziraphale exclaimed happily, looking out of their bedroom window. Crowley climbed out of bed and went over to the window, grinning at the sight of Treble prancing down the path, followed by his kittens in a single file line. The tuxedo cat reached the window, jumped up on the ledge, and meowed loudly. Laughing, Aziraphale slid it open. “Well, how nice of you to visit your parents.” Treble mewed and immediately leaped onto his rightful spot on Crowley’s shoulders, purring loudly and rubbing his face against the demon’s. Crowley softly hissed back, scratching Treble behind the ears.

Aziraphale grinned as the kittens clambered inside, mewing at him in greeting. Ara, or as Crowley insisted on calling him, ‘Alpha Kitten-tauri’, rubbed against his legs, mewing to be picked up. Aziraphale complied, giving him a scratch under the chin. “And how are you, my dears?”

**Treble Daddy showed us how to catch squeaky things** Ara said, purring loudly as Aziraphale  bent down and picked up Cassandra, letting the calico drape herself over his shoulders.  **Rita Mommy says squeaky things are bad for Cook Grandma.**

**Squeaky things taste nice** Zophiel said, climbing his way up Crowley’s leg. The demon cradled him in his arms, grinning like a loon.  **Snake Grampa, want to hear nice sounding things.**

Aziraphale giggled. “Nice sounding things?” 

Crowley grinned. ‘He wants to hear me play some of my music boxes.’ Zophiel meowed happily, and his brother and sisters mewed in agreement.  **WANT SNAKE GRAMPA TO PLAY NICE SOUNDING THINGS!**

‘Well, how can I say no to that? Would you like to come along, Angel?’ 

Aziraphale laughed. “I always love listening to you play nice sounding things.” He scooped up Emma and they went into the music room. Crowley set Zophiel down, and the kitten looked around, then, much to Crowley’s surprise, headed not for the massive shelf that held a small portion of his music box collection, but instead went to one of the pianos. 

**What this, Snake Grampa?**

Aziraphale walked over. “It’s called a piano.” 

**Does it make nice sounds?**

“It does indeed, my dear.” 

**Want Snake Grampa to play pi-an-o.** Zophiel mewed, hopping up onto the piano. With a grin, Crowley came over, sitting on the bench and opening the piano to reveal the keys. The other kittens  hopped up as well ,meowing insistently for Crowley to play. 

‘Any requests?’ 

**PLAY!**

Crowley grinned and played a few scales to warm up. Zophiel leaned forward, intently watching the demon’s fingers move. He purred in question, poking at the black keys.  **What these?**

‘They help me make nice sounds.’ Crowley answered. ‘Treble, you doing good?’ Treble purred loudly. ‘Okay then. Let’s see.’ 

Ara hopped onto the keys.  **Noise make!** Crowley bit back a grin. 

That seemed to be the cue, because before Crowley could blink(not that he blinked a lot, being a snake) all four kittens were on the keys, prancing up and down, mewing.  **WE MAKE NICE SOUNDS, SNAKE GRAMPA! LOOK, SOFT GRAMPA! WE MAKE NICE SOUNDS!**

Aziraphale was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. He collapsed on one of the sofas, gasping for breath that he didn’t need. “Y..you’re doing such a wonderful job, my loves! I’ve never heard nicer sounds!” 

Crowley played a note. The kittens mewed. He played another, and they mewed again. ‘Oh, so you want to sing along?’ 

**YES**

Crowley thought for a moment, then grinned and began playing. 

Aziraphale, who had almost gotten over his initial hysterics, experienced a fresh onslaught when he recognized the tune Crowley was playing as being  _ Macavity, The Mystery Cat. _

**WE MAKE NICE SOUNDS TOO, SNAKE GRAMPA!** The kittens meowed proudly after the song was done. 

“You make beautiful sounds, my loves.” Aziraphale said, giving them each a kiss on the head. 

The kittens purred in happiness. They loved visiting Snake and Soft Grampa. 


End file.
